


[Podfic] Catch It Like a Butterfly

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gentle, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Providing Comfort at 3am, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: For a second, Eliot was afraid that she was going to say it, was going to cast it out into the middle of the room where none of them could ignore it.'Eliot had another nightmare,’maybe. Or,‘Eliot dreamed about killing someone and woke up crying again.’Though, knowing Parker it would probably be something like,'Eliot was afraid he would hurt us if he stayed so he came out here to sit with the knives instead, which seems kind of dangerous and counterproductive, but I know they’re like his pets.’[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	[Podfic] Catch It Like a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch It Like a Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081160) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Catch%20It%20Like%20a%20Butterfly.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Catch It Like a Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081160)

**Author:** [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Talk Me Down" - [cover by Keri Nicole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-a2arxvPVg)

**Length:** 11 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Catch%20It%20Like%20a%20Butterfly.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Catch%20It%20Like%20a%20Butterfly.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
